Goodnight my dear Imouto
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (Fem!Amaimon!AmayaxMephisto) Los malos sueños no dejan de acosar a Amaya, quien busca apoyo en los brazos de su querido Aniue. Porque él si era fuerte y con él se sentía segura.


**Goodnight my dear Imouto**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a la mangaka Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Amaimon

**Advertencia: **Semi GenderBender. Semi AU. Posible OOC. Incesto.

* * *

><p>Amaya despertó a medianoche. Se sentía pésimo; ese día había tenido un muy duro entrenamiento, estaba muy agotada y le había costado quedarse dormida, y mas encima ahora había sido perseguida por una horrenda pesadilla. Era la tercera vez esa semana que le había pasado. No pudo evitar pensar que si esto seguía así terminaría igual que su Aniue, quien apenas dormía una hora y tenia unas ojeras muy marcadas.<p>

Se levantó con pereza de sus aposentos y caminó por los pasillos del castillo de su padre. Había tantas puertas que se hubiera perdido por la oscuridad, de no ser porque conocía de memoria el camino a la habitación de su Aniue.

Samael leía unos libros viejos, recostado en su cama. No solía dormir mucho, ya no sentía la necesidad. De repente escuchó unos suaves golpecitos a su puerta. Y de inmediato tuvo una idea de quien podía ser.

- ¿Eres tu Amaya?- Preguntó con voz cansada.

- Si.- Escuchó una infantil vocecita.

- "Suspiro" Pasa.- Dijo Samael.

La pequeña de cabellos verduzcos, que vestía un largo camisón color café, entró al cuarto de su Aniue con paso lento.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el demonio mayor arqueando una ceja.

- Tuve otra pesadilla.- Respondió ella un poco avergonzada.

Samael suspiró, todas las veces que Amaya tenia una pesadilla acostumbraba ir directo a su cuarto, a él no le molestaba porque no dormía casi nada. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque su Imouto iba siempre donde él.

Le hizo una seña para que se recostara a su lado y la pequeña lo hizo, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Se acurrucó contra las suaves y abrigadoras sabanas. Samael se le quedó viendo y Amaya correspondió esa mirada con sus grandes ojos celestes.

- Últimamente has tenido muchas pesadillas ¿no crees?- Comentó Samael.

- Si.- Dijo Amaya.- No se porque.

Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con los duros entrenamientos que tenia que tomar; fue lo que pensó la pequeña demonio.

Su Aniue se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Si?- Preguntó Amaya al escuchar el susurró de su Aniue.

- ¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí?- Preguntó.

- ¿Te molesta que venga aquí, Aniue?- Amaya bajó la mirada.

- No, pero me da curiosidad.- Respondió.

Amaya le miró con sus grandes ojos. Se acurrucó un poco contra él, recargando su cabeza en su brazo. Samael la miró de forma uniforme.

La pequeña demonio se preguntó porque hacia eso, ir siempre a molestar a Aniue cuando tenía un mal sueño. Tal vez le gustaba tener una escusa para estar cerca de él, tal vez se sentía segura al estar a su lado. Quería a Aniue, eso sin duda. Porque siempre la cuidaba y estaba con ella.

- Creo que me siento segura con Aniue.- Murmuró.- Él si es fuerte.

- Eso no es algo que tenga que decir la futura Reina de la Tierra.- Dijo Samael.

Reina de la Tierra, Reina de la Tierra…Siempre se lo decían, no se creía capaz de cumplir aquella expectativa.

- Pero no soy tan fuerte.- Dijo Amaya con voz triste.- No serviré y no lograré ser una Reina de la Tierra.

- Ya tienes el poder,- Dijo Samael.- naciste con el (aun recuerdo cuando te ponías a llorar y todo a tu alrededor temblaba). Solo te falta dominarlo, por eso debes entrenar todos los días.

Amaya asintió, aunque no estaba muy segura.

- ¿Tu también entrenabas todos los días Aniue?- Preguntó.

- Por supuesto que si, no creerás que nací siendo el Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio.- Dijo muy orgulloso.- Fue una época muy difícil, pero valió la pena.

La niña volvió a asentir. Los ojos empezaron a pesarle y los cerró lentamente.

- Descansa.- Susurró Samael.

Amaya se quedó dormida, aferrada inconscientemente al brazo de Samael. El demonio mayor se le quedó viendo. Apartó con una mano algunos mechones de su cabello verdoso y notó como ella sonrió al contacto con su mano.

Suspiró. No le molestaba tenerla a su lado, no solo porque el no dormía. Simplemente le gustaba verla así, tan inocente. Nunca había sentido tal cariño por alguien, tal vez porque le había tocado cuidar de Amaya casi toda la infancia de esta.

Siguió acariciando su rostro con cuidado de no despertarla. Perdiéndose en sus tiernos e infantiles rasgos. Pensó que de no ser por sus rasgos demoniacos hubiera tenido un rostro hasta angelical e inocente.

Amaya se removió un poco, inquieta, moviéndose hasta poder recargar su cabecita en el pecho de su Aniue. Samael abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, sintiendo como si alguien apretara su demoniaco corazón, pero no le dio mucha importancia a ello.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin dejar de ver a su Imouto. Aquella sensación no había desaparecido de su pecho, es más; parecía incrementar al sentir la respiración calmada de Amaya y el latir de su corazón. Y se sintió extrañado, ¿desde cuando sentía aquello al estar cerca de su pequeña Imouto?

Por alguna razón el sentir a Amaya a su lado le tranquilizó al punto que empezó a sentir una necesidad por cerrar los ojos y acompañarla en su mundo de sueños. Cerró sus orbes verdes y se quedó dormido. Sus largos brazos rodearon como por instinto, el pequeño cuerpo de Amaya, quien abrió un poco los ojos al sentirlo. Elevó el rostro y se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto el rostro de su Aniue al dormir.

- Descansa, Aniue.- Murmuró. De repente sintió ganas de plantarle un beso en la mejilla o algo similar, pero para ella aquel inconsciente abrazo era suficiente.

Amaya volvió a acomodarse contra el pecho de Samael, sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Y se quedó dormida. Pensando, inocentemente, que le gustaría estar con su Aniue por siempre…porque…

- Aniue es muy cálido.- Pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Esperaré sus comentarios y criticas.<strong>

**Espero que tengan un buen día y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
